He's Back
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It’s been two years since they found One Piece, but at a cost. He died in battle, and now he’s back to haunt her. And he doesn't plan on letting her go. Zoro.Nami
1. Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I can only hope you enjoy this one. Oh wait, this is a disclaimer… whoops.

Used to be called **The Dead Man Is Closer Than You Think**. Now, it's **He's Back… **

-

Her body tossed and turned on the bed, her eyes shut tightly with sweat on her forehead. She moaned slightly, and turned again.

It could only be described as a nightmare. Pain surged through her body as memories flooded her mind.

Terrible, that's what it was.

She cried out again, only a little, but with a jolt, she sat up, breathing heavily as her body and mind recovered from the shocking scare.

Zoro… 

That's all she could think of.

Memories of him pained her at night, all the time. His death haunted her, bringing tears to her eyes every time.

Why did you have to go away… 

She remembered that night clearly.

He was killed.

By the one man he wanted to kill.

Hawkeye Mihawk.

He had beaten him, brutally, and he had won.

Almost.

Apparently, Mihawk hadn't been as dead as Zoro would have liked.

Zoro turned around, from helping her with her wounds, and there he was, pointing his sword at him.

"_This is the end… it was a fine battle, Roronoa Zoro."_

He didn't even get a chance to defend himself.

He was gone…

_And it's all my fault. _

She stood up shakily, wanting to wash herself in the hotel's bathroom. Silently, she made her way into the bathroom, and soon the tap was turned on, allowing her full access to the water.

That's when she heard it.

She was still washing her face, when the chuckling echoed in the bathroom. The voice kept laughing, and she didn't say anything, only moved back from the mirror that was on top of the sink.

Steam began flooding the room, clouding her sight, yet one spot on the mirror was kept clean.

And it was in the shape of a body.

A body that seemed familiar.

She wouldn't tell a soul, but before he died… before the battle, Zoro had left her with a kiss.

No, you didn't read wrong.

Just one, and then he left quickly.

Her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, their bodies almost glued together. She remembered the feeling of his chest as her hands roamed them. The feeling of his lips on hers…

"Nami…" 

It couldn't be. She had to have been hallucinating.

"_I've missed you." _

No…

"_I'm not lying." _

She looked up at the mirror to see Roronoa Zoro, the man who had been haunting her dreams.

And now he was going to haunt her reality.

-

**So, this is the reposted version. **

**The idea in this one is… well, some people know because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but most of you don't know. **

**WARNING: Um, Zoro might be a little OOC. But eventually you'll see why. **

**Loves,**

**Ivy**


	2. Attempt at Murder

**Disclaimer: Eh. Not worth the effort.**

* * *

"What?" Was all that came out in a gasp.

There he was. His smirking reflection staring at her through the mirror.

"I'm assuming you either didn't miss me, or you're in shock. Hopefully it's the latter."

She kept staring at him.

"ZORO?"

Even when his name passed her lips, the shock didn't fade away. It only brought more confusion…

And it reminded her of how much she missed him.

…

"_Nami… I need to talk to you."_

"_What? Now?" _

"_Will you just listen? … Before I go, there's something I need to give you."_

"_Sure, where is it?"_

"_Here."_

_He pulled her arm towards him, planting a kiss on her lips. _

…

"The one and only."

Nami gulped.

Even though she was still in shock, she could tell…

Something about him wasn't right…

"I've missed you Nami."

Was it the sudden affection for her?

"A lot."

That had to be it… but… where did it come from?

"Zoro…?"

And what was with her and this act? As if she were some damsel in distress?

But for some odd reason, she couldn't get out of it.

"Did you miss me Nami?"

She felt herself nodding, as if she had no _control_ over her actions…

As if there was a wall behind him, Zoro leaned back, his legs crossedand his arms folded. "It took me a while to get here. I… had to pull a few things, but seeing you, it was worth it."

There it was again… Zoro was acting strange.

"But the thing is… I can only be here for a limited amount of time. That's the only bad thing."

Nami's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

She felt dizzy, everything was blurry, but Zoro was in clear sight.

But everything else was _blurry_.

She felt like… a marionette being pulled by strings.

Someone was controlling her…

Or were they?

"So Nami, in that time, I can do two things."

A nod. An uncontrolled nod.

"We can either find a way to bring me back to life."

That was good… was it good?

"Or… you can join me."

Join him?

"You know I love you, right Nami?"

"I love you too…" Did she say that?

"I want to be with you only Nami. No one else."

That was comforting… but why was she moving backwards?

"Do you want to be with me Nami?"

"Of course."

She was still moving backwards … until she hit something.

The tub.

"I want to be with you."

She stepped into the tub.

Why was it filled with water?

"Join me Nami."

She sat in the water.

"I'll love you forever Nami."

She felt herself going down, drowning into the water, until not even her head could be seen.

"Eternity will be ours."

What?

Eternity?

Suddenly, she felt the burning in her lungs, gasping for air. Quickly, she pulled herself out of the tub and ran out the bathroom, not looking back to see if Zoro was still in the mirror.

Did he… really just try to… **kill** her?

* * *

**Note from Ivy: Now you see where this is heading?**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Compelled

Disclaimer: Ew… lawsuits. JK.

* * *

A towel was wrapped around her body, her hair still damp from her recent almost-death experience.

Did he really do that?

Did he really want to kill her?

_I want to be with you only Nami. No one else. _

Was that what he meant?

At first… she didn't understand what he was talking about.

_Or… you can join me. _

Death? That's what he meant?

_Eternity will be ours. _

But she was young! She wasn't ready for death!

But for Zoro… could she be ready?

_You know I love you, right Nami? _

Didn't she love him back? Or was it another controlled feeling?

She didn't dare go back into the bathroom for another towel, even though hers was soaking wet.

She started shivering, and immediately her eyes darted towards the window.

Only it was open.

Where was the wind coming from then?

She looked around, everywhere but the bathroom and the mirror in her room.

She was afraid to look in the mirror again.

"Nami." 

_Oh no_, she thought as she clutched the towel around her tighter.

She regretted taking her clothes off. She should have just kept them on with the towel.

"_Come here Nami." _

She shouldn't go but she wanted to.

And she couldn't understand why.

"_Nami, I thought you wanted to be with me."_

_I do, just not the way you want me to. _She thought, but the thought disappeared from her mind instantly.

Everything was blurry again.

"_Nami."_

I'm- no! I shouldn't go! She struggled as she began to walk. 

It was so blurry though.

"_I want you Nami."_

"_I… I do too." _

And so she walked.

There it was again, that feeling of being controlled.

But, she wanted to be controlled.

The feeling of it was so… so soothing. She wanted to be with him.

"_I need you here Nami." _

_So do I. _

"_I'm incomplete without you."_

_So am I. _

"_Come here Nami."_

_I will. _

She found herself moving towards the mirror, with a slight smile on her face.

She really felt like dying for him.

Even though she was being controlled, she… she _wanted_to.

And that's what she would do.

* * *

**Hello. :P**

**Um, sorry it's short. I have to leave like, right now, but I wanted this chapter up! If chapters are short, I just want to update badly. I don't want the next update to be 5 months from now, ya know?**

**Anyway, please review. Hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer: Ewwww…. More lawsuits! Jk. **

* * *

His reflection stared back at her.

She touched the mirror with her hand, a smile still on her face.

It was so hard not to be happy.

He was smiling too. Kind of, she couldn't tell.

Her eyesight was still foggy.

"_I've missed you so much Nami." _

Both hands were on the mirror now, her forehead touching the mirror.

"I've missed you. A lot. Zoro…"

She couldn't breathe. She missed him so much.

The air around her felt tighter.

She…

She was gasping.

Air, she needed air!

She tried removing herself from the mirror.

But she couldn't. She couldn't!

She felt him coming closer to her.

She still couldn't breathe!

"I need you Nami." His eyes were hard. "I really need you. It's not some emotional crap. It burns when you're not with me!"

Air…

"You said you were ready! Nami I need you!"

I… 

She felt dizzy. It was overwhelming!

"Don't you love me Nami? Won't you do anything for me?"

She felt herself falling to the ground.

"Come to me Nami. I need you!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Nami! Nami!"Zoro? 

Her throat was burning.

No really. It was _burning!_

She gasped, and it was painful. "Wa-" It burned to speak. Her throat was throbbing, aching in pain!

Is this what you feel Zoro? 

"Nami! Nami! Are you okay?"

… _Luffy?_

Suddenly, the pain went away.

"Here, drink this Nami. Chopper said it would make you feel better."

Water? 

"Nami, are you okay?"

"C-chopper?"

"Yea it's me. Luffy's here too. We got to you just in time."

"In time for what?" Everything she said came out as a gasp, but at least her throat wasn't burning anymore.

"Nami! What happened? You were gonna die!"

"Thankfully we came just in time. Luffy wanted to see how you were doing, and we came-"

"-And you fainted Nami!"

I did? 

_Oh right… Zoro. _

"What happened Nami?"

She finally opened her eyes.

Chopper was to her left, and Luffy to her right.

She… was she safe?

"_I haven't forgotten about you Nami. Hopefully you didn't forget me." _

What? 

She pushed herself up quickly, ignoring Chopper and Luffy's questions.

"Nami, what happened?"

She turned around, and there he was.

Leaning back against a wall, arms crossed. He was in his usual stance, but his face…

_Oh no. _

He was glaring at her. Probably mad since his last two attempts to kill her didn't work.

"Nami, what are you staring at?" She didn't hear him.

"_You said you were coming Nami!" _He was angry.

I… I- 

"Nami, what's wrong?!"

"_What's wrong with you Nami? Why aren't you__** coming**__?"_

"Nami, is something wrong?" Luffy was shaking her now. She turned back around, to face Luffy and Chopper, trying to ignore Zoro's face in the mirror.

"N-nothing."

"What, are you sure?"

She simply nodded, for she was in shock.

Zoro was walking.

Towards her.

She could see everything in the mirror, herself, Luffy and Chopper consoling her…

_And Zoro coming from the back. _

He was walking slowly, she could see.

But he… he was coming _closer_.

"I'm fine! Just… I miss Zoro, that's all." She was still staring at the mirror, and at Zoro who was coming closer to her.

She stood up abruptly, and ignored their questions again.

_I just need to leave. _

A silence flooded the room, thanks to Chopper and Luffy graving over Zoro, and to her being in shock.

He was **right**_behind them… _

She couldn't speak.Oh no… he's going to kill them both!

His transparent hands were ready to wrap around both their necks.

"_I only want you Nami." _He said, still glaring. _"But if I have to take down the whole crew to get you, __**I will.**_**"**

"NO!"

"Nami, what happened?" Luffy and Chopper rushed over to her, barely missing their death.

"Why won't you tell us anything? There's something else bothering you! I know it! "

Zoro growled. _"You tell them __**anything**__ Nami, and they'll both be dead on the spot!" _

She gulped.

"Nothing guys. Really, it's nothing. Just… nerves I guess."

He kept glaring at her, a smirk almost playing on his lips.

He really did look evil.

"Why don't we go out, that'll make me feel better!" She didn't look at him, but at Chopper and Luffy

_I need to get away. _

"Sure Nami, if that makes you feel better."

She stared back at Zoro, who was still there, glaring and smirking, a combination of both, and she ran into the bathroom to change her clothes, and in a minute she was out.

He was still there.

_At least Chopper and Luffy were there too. _

"C'mon let's go!"

She practically ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"_This isn't over Nami. I'll do __**anything**__ to get you."_

_ "I mean it." _

* * *

**Hello. Again. :P**

**So uh, fastest update ever… for me at least. I take a while to update. You lovely reviewers, reviewing this story, are sooo lucky. Because literally, if I get one review and I know someone read it, I'm going to post the next chapter soon. I keep writing! Only on this story though. **

**  
Hm, maybe I should work on one story at a time… **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Believe the Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: Eh, couldn't sleep at all. Slept the day away before, so that might be why. Whoops, this is a disclaimer. My bad.**

* * *

It was painful. The burning in his chest felt like it was ripping his body into two. Or at least his spirit was burning in pain.

_You must kill to survive. That is the way of the world. _

It killed him; it felt like it was going to last an eternity, and considering that's how long he was supposedly going to be alive…

One chance, that's all he got.

_Convince another to join you, and the pain will be gone. _

That's what they all said. Kill or be killed was the expression, but here, wherever here was, it was kill or be tortured immensely.

He would rather do the former, to be honest.

He had one chance, but it was the person that was chosen that tore his heart into two.

_Nami. One close to your heart, not just there, but __**very**__ close. Who better than the one you supposedly love? _

They were all close to his heart apparently, every single one of them, even Sanji. But her…

_Would you rather burn in pain? _

He wouldn't do that do her.

_Or would you rather have her here to comfort you, to make the pain go away? Have her by your side for all eternity, letting no other have her?_

That's what he did.

Kill her with her willing, that was the plan. Convince her that he was the only one there, that's what he had to do.

He was so close…

So close.

But every time she was near death, someone or something had to interrupt.

She had figured out the plan, and that made it harder for him to kill her willingly. It tore him in two when he saw her expression, the fear that was running through her mind and body.

The pain became worst every time he failed. It burned him terribly, and he figured that was the reason he was so wiling to kill Chopper and Luffy just to get to her.

If he didn't succeed soon, there would be nothing of him left.

_I will get you Nami. This isn't over. _

* * *

She looked back behind her, glancing around to see if she would see her dead love.

_Do I still love him? Could I? _

It was a hard question. Twice he tried to kill her, but he must've had a reason right?

Zoro wouldn't willingly attempt to murder Luffy and Chopper … Right? 

"Nami, are you okay? You were in a rush."

"I'm fine."

"Um, what are you looking for?"

She looked back at Luffy, who looked at her with a questioning gaze. She forced a smile and replied with, "I'm fine."

She was anything but.

"This isn't over Nami…" Did he mean that? 

"_Of course I did." _

Gasping, she looked around for the dead swordsman, and ignored Luffy and Chopper.

"_You always miss what's right in front of you." _

She looked back in front of her, where Luffy and Chopper were, and she held her breath as he walked over to her slowly, the same smirk with the glare he was using earlier.

His look frightened her.

He stopped in front of Luffy, looked at him with his head tilted, and Nami could only explain the emotion she felt in herself as relief when he walked past Luffy and Chopper.

But he was still walking to her.

"_I told you this isn't over." _He said, looking at her straight in the eye. _"You may lie sometimes, and I know better than to believe you, but I'm not lying at all." _

_Oh no… it is really him. _

_No one is controlling him…_

"_Believe the unbelievable, __**Nami.**_"

* * *

Eh, short chapter, but again, it is 12:45 am. **shrugs**. I couldn't sleep, but now I'm hungry…

I hope you enjoyed it.

Ivy


	6. Burn

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I even care?**

* * *

"Nami? Nami!"

She couldn't hear them, not anymore at least. It was only him and her, her eyes looking into his.

"Do you know what I feel Nami?"

She was no longer in control of her actions, shaking her head to prove so.

He walked closer to her, standing in front of her, only inches away.

His hand went up to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes and let him do it.

"Every night Nami."

His breath was on her face.

"All the time."

He came even closer.

"Do you know what I feel?"

She could only guess.

"… You're… you're feeling-"

"They not the human emotions you're expecting."

She looked up to face him.

"It's this."

And then he kissed her.

Hard.

It was so unexpected, she could only hold onto him due to the weakness of her knees. He held her tighter by the arms, and wouldn't let her go even if the circulation in her arms stopped.

The kiss was powerful, with him forcing his tongue in her and letting her know everything he was feeling.

Betrayal, Sorrow, maybe even a hint of love.

It was just like the last kiss he gave her before going off to fight Mihawk. It was nice…

It reminded her of the real Zoro.

Only…

Only, something, something was wrong.

She tried to let go, but he wouldn't let her. She kept her there, keeping her from breathing, keeping her _**suffocated**_.

"Mhm!" She couldn't get a word out.

She couldn't _breathe._

He finally let go of her, when she was on the brink of collapsing.

She fell against his arms, with only him to support her.

Something was wrong.

She felt odd, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't because of the fact that she was about to faint.

It…

It was something else.

"Do you know what I feel now Nami?"

_What?_

He held her against him, and Nami opened her eyes to see his.

All she could see was him, and the fog around them.

And the sight of him scared her.

There he was, bloody and all, with a sword stuck in his chest.

She didn't recognize the sword, but it looked like… it was there to replace Mihawk's.

After all, it looked like it was in the same position…

_Oh God. _

She looked away; at least she tried to.

But she couldn't.

She was forced to see it, something she had been avoiding since.

His death.

She hated him for it, hated him for doing this to her.

But at the same time…

She began remembering how much she loved him.

All he had to suffer through, it was all … for nothing. He wasn't able to kill Mihawk.

Couldn't she at least give him something he wanted?

Her love?

She brought a hand up to his face, and brought her face closer to his.

She left him with just a kiss.

All the fog went away abruptly.

And then finally, after the meeting with him, she could feel it.

She could feel the **burning** in her chest.

And it wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

**If you guys don't get it, she's feeling the same thing Zoro is feeling when she's not there… Yea.**

**Anyway, please review? **

**Ivy**


	7. Gruesome

**Disclaimer: Uh, yea, No. **

* * *

The pain was intense; she felt as if her internal organs were being burned slowly… 

_Make it go away!!! _

She was on the verge to crying, maybe even dying.

She felt like she was going to die.

Help me… 

No one could help her.

Oh God, I'm going to die! 

She felt pain everywhere; dizziness was blocking her vision and she was going to faint.

I can't faint… what if I die? 

What if she did die?

What would happen then?

But… isn't that what Zoro wants? 

It was…

She ignored the bile that was rising up her throat, swallowing it and continued thinking.

Doesn't he deserve my love for him at this point? 

She ignored the pain, the burning of her flesh.

He's still Zoro, but… 

She remembered the pain.

If this is what he feels… Is it true I'm the only one who can help him? 

She remembered the gruesome image of him, the sword stuck in his chest and his body covered with splatters and blobs of blood…

Just like when he died.

Is that what he sees? His dead body? 

She looked up from the ground, her head still pounding and her flesh still burning.

But she would stand the pain.

She needed to see.

She stumbled on her steps, trying to get to her suitcase, the one with the picture.

The picture of their crew.

Her hands quivered as she searched for the photo, and finally she found it, still laminated in its frame.

The bile that was in her throat erupted on her floor.

They were _all _so…

Bloody.

Gruesome.

_Is this what he sees? Us dead? Our bodies inside out? _

They were all …

Oh God… 

She…

Everything was so…

So…

Zoro? Is that you? 

Is that who she saw through the mirror?

Is this what you feel? Is this what you see? 

She could see him nodding his head, just barely, when everything went black.

Just make the pain go away…

* * *

**Ok, totally short. I just wanted it up… really badly. And it's a bad chapter... sorry!  
**

**Um, end might be soon, dunno when, just writing whatever comes to me. It might be next chapter, chapter after that, or a huge twist and it doesn't even end yet (which I kinda doubt, sorry!) Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Ivy**

**Please review! They make my day… and considering I have bad days a lot of the time, it would be nice. :P**


	8. COD, Cause of Death

**Disclaimer: I read a review where someone actually **_**flamed **_**a person because they didn't use a disclaimer and because they thought that the author stole some other ideas from other people... of course, if this person hadn't flamed the author and instead used kind words to tell the author this, like CRITICISM I would have taken in seriously. So as a lesson, be aware: NEVER take flames seriously because if a person does not have the common sense to be nice about something (no offense...) then they're not worth talking to. ALSO, as much as we hate it, we should at least use ONE disclaimer in our stories-- I don't want anyone getting into trouble. **

**Before you get confused, this IS the chapter for the story "He's Back" -- If I felt like doing poetry for this one, i have a reason!!! If you don't like poetry, it's RHYMING. (And I can't rhyme for shit, so forgive me if this is terrible). **

**The two poems are suppose to connect with each other, and if they don't make sense, TOUGH, no just kidding, you can ask me if they don't make sense. **

* * *

When I was a child

A person told me.

There are things in life

That you tend to see.

One thing is certain

The occurance of death

At one waking moment

You will take your last breath

You may expierence love

It's not certain, but you can.

The romance you feel

With another woman or man.

I suppose that time is now

With me on the brink

Of the death that will occur

I can only think

Of the reasons I have

Of the things I have done

I'm sure it'll be worth it

In the long run.

* * *

With the bags under my eyes

I stare at my weak limbs,

My reflection, my life

Am I really throwing it away for him?

It's you I see

Again and again

Our scars unforgotten

Like a paper to a pen.

Is it worth it at all

For me to die for thee?

I believe it is

You did the same for me.

So I may be gone now

But with you I'll be.

Goodbye my friends, my nakama

I am leaving thee.

Wait! I can't do it!

I say as I stare

At the silent ripples of the water

Which I am now giving a glare.

Can I end it?

Can I die,

With no truth in your words

But only false lies?

I move back from the water

And turn away

Only to see you

And for you to say

"You lied to me Nami!"

I didn't, I can't!

"Then you have to die."

No no no! I go on a rant.

I'm not ready to die!

I can't do it!

"Then you won't get my love..."

...It really does end with crimson slits.

* * *

"Move over! Is it true?" Ussop says as he pants from running.

They solemly nod, even Luffy, who doesn't have the heart to speak.

"We..." Chopper sniffs. "We found her in there." He points to the tub, filled with water, with Nami's body slumped over the edge of the tub, her face submerged in water.

"Does Sanji know yet?"

"H-He's coming." He hiccupped, and more tears fell.

* * *

There was no coming back for her. Unlike him, she had no reason to come back. Her bond with him had not been severed; they were together. They had no reason to come back.

They weren't forgotten, but in a way they were. Had she not loved him each passing day, and he her, nothing would have happened. Not her death, not the sorrow of their nakama.

Perhaps his love for her was the cause of his death. It definitely was the cause of hers.

* * *

**Um, I realized in the last chapter or two, or whatever, (I'm too lazy to figure out details), I changed the setting after Nami saw Zoro outside... It started with outside, and then inside her hotel room... whoops. Um, let's pretend he "teleported" her or whatever. **

**And the reason she saw everyone's bodies gruesome in the picture was because Zoro made it so that she sees and feels what he feels and sees. He feels pain all the time, physically he feels a burning, and emotionally and mentally he sees everyone he loves in pain... (meaning he sees Nami dead or whatever and it kills him on the inside, if that's not like Zoro it IS in THIS story!!!). He did this so she knows what he's going through and understands why he's doing this. He can't take it anymore. **

**The voice in... what, the third chapter? I don't remember at the moment. (Yes, I feel pathetic). If you believe in Satan/Devil/whatever, that was him. The person convincing Zoro to kill Nami…**

**... That's the end. Yes I know it sucks. If you want more, you wanna give me an idea I could form into an ending? I want a mysterious ending... Where you get whats happening but not really, ya know?**

**And um, I like my disclaimer note today for some odd reason… probably because I'm KINDA insulting someone I don't know…do you want to read it? Go back up please???**

**Lol, you don't have to. **

**And yes you may ask me about ANYTHING, poems included. **

**I'm gonna miss this story… **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
